Bas les masques
by Yuna-Anariel
Summary: Riza décide de s'amuser un peu en allant à une soirée masquée. Mais elle ne se doute pas que cet événement va bouleverser sa relation avec son colonel Roy Mustang.


_Petite fic Royai qui est complètement improviser. Je m'ennuyai un soir, quand je suis tomber sur un dessin d'une de mes amie (SankaXIII pour ceux qui la connaisse) et j"ai eu un élan d'inspiration XD bon c'est du pur délire mais c'est pas grave... j'aime le couple Roy x Riza! Et je ne connais pas le personnage de Rebecca... je l'ai encore jamais vu dans les épisodes de FMA donc son caractère est improviser aussi. Donc désolé si ca ne lui correspond pas... j'ai fais avec ce que j'avais... -_-_

_(et désolé, il doit y avoir plein de fautes mais j'ai pas prit le temps de corriger. Pardon -_-) Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>L'un des colonels avait organisé un bal masquer à l'occasion de son anniversaire. La plupart des membres de Central y avaient été convié. Roy s'enthousiasmait déjà sur la soirée. C'était l'occasion rêver pour draguer des filles tout en passant inaperçu. Il fit le tour des magasins en compagnie d'Havoc pour trouver un costume. C'était aussi une occasion pour sécher le boulot. Beaucoup parlai de cet événement. C'était le sujet n°1 à Central. Seule Riza restait indifférente face à ça. Ce genre de soirée ne l'intéressait pas et même si elle y avait été conviée elle n'irai pas. Encore moins si le colonel Mustang si trouvai. Elle ne voulait pas le voir se pavaner au milieu des filles sous son nez. Bizarrement cela la dérangeait sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir plus que ça. Tant qu'elle évitait ce spectacle elle ne se posai pas trop de question. Roy quitta le boulot plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir se préparer. Il s'attira les moqueries d'Havoc qui disait qu'il était pire qu'une fille. Riza quitta le travail à son tour. Elle passa au milieu des gens enthousiastes mais resta stoïque. Elle ne se pressa pas pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois arriver, elle enfila une tenue décontracter et resta avec Black Hayate en sirotant une tasse de thé. Elle pensa qu'en ce moment même tout le monde devait s'amuser en vu de la soirée à venir. Elle commença a ce demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de ne pas y aller. Apres tout elle pourrait s'amuser un peu et oublier d'être sérieuse. Ca ne lui coutait rien et ca ne lui ferrai pas de mal. Mais la pensée de son colonel au milieu d'un troupeau de fille lui fit un pincement au cœur. Peut-être qu'elle ne le reconnaitrai pas ? Apres tout c'était un « bal masquer ». Elle n'aurai pas à voir sa tête. Elle soupira en caressant pensivement la petite tête noire de son chien. Impossible, même sous un déguisement de choubaka elle le reconnaitrai. Elle le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle secoua la tête. Non elle n'irai pas. De toute manière elle n'avait pas de tenue adéquate. Ce fut sur cette excuse qu'elle décida de prendre une douche lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle pria très fort pour que ce ne soit pas LUI. Qu'es-ce qu'elle racontai ? Il n'avait aucune raison pour venir ici ! Quoique… connaissant son colonel il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'excuse pour venir la voir. Elle fini par bouger sous le bruit incessant de la sonnette. Elle ouvrit et découvrit, incrédule, une jeune femme vêtu d'une robe ancienne et coloré parsemer de divers accessoires. Cette femme portait un masque blanc joliment décorer mais Riza n'eu aucun mal à deviner qui était sa visiteuse :<p>

- Rebecca ?

- Gagné ! dit-elle en enlevant son masque, laissant entrevoir un visage enjoué

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais la ?

- Bah je viens te chercher pour qu'on puisse aller à la soirée ensemble ! Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

- Je ne vais pas à cette soirée Rebecca. Soupira Riza

- Quoi ? Tu te fiche de moi ! Pourquoi ?

- Ce ne me tente pas trop.

- Mauvaise excuse ! Avoue plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de voir ton petit colonel pavaner au milieu de minettes.

Riza sentit ses joues monter en température et elle bafouilla :

- Quoi ? Mais…mais non voyons !

- Roooh aller, arrête de te mentir, tu es jalouse quand il fais ça.

- Mais non je m'en fiche !

- Mouai… mais ca ne t'amuserai pas de le voir draguer une fille masquer et qu'au final ca s'avère être un vrai thon ?

Riza ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

- Je ne pense pas que ça l'arrêtera.

Rebecca rigola et dit d'un air autoritaire :

- Bah de toute manière je ne te demande pas ton avis, je t'emmène ! Ca te ferra du bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir, ton colonel va te sauter dessus !

- Mais…

Riza rougit mais son amie ne l'écoutait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule.

- Ca va on a encore un peu de temps. Les magasins ferme dans une heure. On serra un peu en retard à la soirée mais tant pis.

Et elle l'entraina dehors de force.

La soirée avait débuté et Roy pavanait déjà au milieu de toutes les filles. IL n'était pas le seul. Havoc aussi s'en donnai a cœur joie. Il repérai toute les demoiselles à forte poitrine et essayait ensuite de les charmer. Très vite un concours s'installa entre les deux hommes sous le regard désespérer de leurs amis. Roy regarda l'assemblée. Tout le monde était masqué et il était donc difficile de deviner qui était qui mais il ne vit aucune trace d'une personne susceptible d'être Riza. IL soupira. Il voyait mal son lieutenant venir dans ce genre de soirée. A l'heure qu'il est, elle devait être en train de promener son chien ou être tranquillement chez elle. Dommage. Une fille l'aborda et il oublia très vite sa subordonnée. La soirée se déroula dans les rire et la bonne humeur mais une personne vint troublé cette cadence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. On pouvait clairement deviner sous tous les masques de l'admiration. La jolie créature s'avança hésitante. Elle portait une superbe robe bleu et argent qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette fine et gracieuse. Elle portait un joli masque assorti à sa tenue et ses beaux cheveux dorés était joliment coiffé et descendait en cascades de vagues douces dans son dos. Elle vit Roy non loin d'elle et l'évita. Mais celui ci ne se fit pas prier pour l'aborder.

- Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez vous une danse ?

La jeune fille rougie. Heureusement elle était masquée. Elle hochât la tête et il s'empara de sa main pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa taille, l'autre tenait fermement la sienne. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Riza se déplaçai, guider par son partenaire, et elle fut surprise de constater que celui ci était bon danseur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment danser mais avec lui ce fut aisé.

- Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle. souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit. Elle ne voulait pas parler car elle savait très bien que si elle lâchai une parole il la reconnaitrai au son de sa voix. Elle préférai éviter ca.

- Puis-je connaître l'identité de ma partenaire ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Vous avez peur que je vous reconnaisse ? Cela veut donc dire que vous faites partie de mon entourage.

Riza fit une grimace. Zut ! Il pouvait être intelligent quand il le voulait. Heureusement qu'il connaissait un paquet de fille… pour une fois, Riza fut heureuse que Roy était un véritable Casanova. Ce dernier rigola.

- Je n'insisterai donc pas.

Bien qu'il avait une vague idée de qui pouvait se cacher sous ce masque. Même si cela était peu probable. Celle auquel il pensai n'était pas du genre a venir trainer dans ce genre de soirée. Il la détailla longuement. Ces traits lui semblaient familiers. Ils continuèrent de valser encore et encore, Roy s'attirent des regards peu amènes de la part des autres hommes qui voulait aussi danser avec Riza. Même s'il ne les voyait pas sous leurs masque il put clairement le deviner. Mais il se fichait. Ils continuèrent jusqu'a ce que l'orchestre décrète une pause. Riza était un peu essoufflé mais son cœur battait de joie. Ce moment avait été si agréable. Elle aurai pu danser dans ses bras encore et encore. Elle se surprit de la façon dont elle agissait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Rebecca lui faire un signe d'encouragement. Apres il tout il n'y avait aucun mal dans ce qu'elle faisait.

- Permettez moi de vous offrir un verre. Dit Roy en souriant

Elle hochât la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et il lui offrit une coupe de champagne. Il observait le moindre de ses fait et geste. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret a son dos pour tenter de d'apercevoir la trace d'un quelconque tatouage, mais la robe et ses cheveux d'or se chargeaient de très bien cacher ses arrières. Il continua de parler et elle se contentai de répondre par des gestes. Bizarrement ils se comprenaient, ce qui renforça Roy à croire en son idée de départ sur l'identité de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Riza de venir dans ce genre de soirée. Il se demandai quelle raisons avaient pousser son lieutenant a venir. Si bien sur, c'était bien elle qui se tenait devant lui. Malgré tout il trouvait il trouvait la situation comique et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il l'emmena dehors. Elle frissonna sous l'air frai mais plus pour longtemps car elle sentit un tissu chaud se poser sur ses épaules. Roy lui sourit et elle hochât la tête en guise de remercîment. Elle s'enveloppa volontiers dans le manteau de son colonel. Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin près d'une fontaine. Roy regarda pensivement l'eau couler.

- Vous savez, dit-il, vous me faites étrangement penser a quelqu'un.

Riza se raidit. Avait-il deviné son identité ?

- Oui, vous me faites penser a elle. L'amie la plus chère a mes yeux.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'affoler mais elle essaya de rester de marbre.

- Une fille vraiment belle, elle aussi, continuait Roy, quoique un peu trop sérieuse, mais c'est quelqu'un de vraiment loyale. Elle a juré de donner sa vie pour protéger la mienne et j'ai juré de donner ma vie pour elle.

Elle se sentit rougir.

- Sa compagnie est toujours agréable. Sans elle je ne serrai pas ici. C'est une personne dont je ne peux me passer.

Il se tourna vers elle, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

- Bien sur si elle avait une plus grosse poitrine ce serrai parfait !

Riza failli s'étrangler de surprise devant cette remarque. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui la ? ca c'était fort ! Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lui coller un coup en pleine figure. Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser rapidement les yeux sur ses attributs féminins. Elle fini par pousser un soupire exaspérer.

- haha je plaisante. Je ne devrai pas parler d'elle comme ca. La femme auquel je pense est formidable. Je reconnais que je fréquente beaucoup de fille mais Elles font toute pale figure devant elle. En réalité… je crois bien que mes véritables sentiments sont pour elle.

Le cœur de Riza eu des ratés, elle sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il se moquait d'elle ! Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle se leva et voulu partir mais il lui attrapa le poignet. Il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et souleva doucement sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- Ne partez pas… souffla-t-il, j'aimerai, qui que vous soyez, que vous n'oubliez pas ces paroles.

Riza voulut se dégager mais il attrapa par la taille et l'attira a lui, plaquant son corps contre le siens. Ses lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes avec avidité et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. L'une de ses mains s'attarda sur ses reins, l'autre se glissa dans ses cheveux dorés. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues s'enflammèrent et un désir violant l'envahit. Elle avait envie de lui rendre son baiser, de gouter un peu plus a la saveur de ses lèvres, de sentir ses bras puissant autour d'elle pour la serrer encore plus fort…. Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait mais malgré tout elle rompit leurs baiser passionner en le repoussant brusquement. Elle recula.

- Pardonnez moi… souffla Roy

Elle le regarda un instant incrédule et tourna les talons. Elle s'enfui en courant. Il la regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité. Ce fut le baiser le plus doux auquel il avait gouter.

Riza arriva chez elle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur devenu trop rapide. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle enleva son masque laissant à découvert un visage coloré et des yeux brulants. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement cela n'avait pas été désagréable au contraire. Elle y avait prit un certain plaisir. Pire encore, elle en voulait davantage. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et son cerveau se mit a bouillonner. Elle devait se l'avouer… elle était réellement amoureuse de son colonel Roy Mustang


End file.
